The invention relates to a method and a device for machining of components particularly applied in the production of metal plates, preferably on laser welding of various metal platelike components.
The invention mainly relates to a method for machining of at least one component consisting of a nonmagnetic material, in which the component is positioned on at least one clamping magnet arranged on a machining table. At least one clamping element consisting of a magnetic material is arranged on the component side averting the clamping magnet. Subsequently the clamping elements are activated, thus fixing the component by the aid of the clamping magnet in its position on the machining table. A device accordingly designed and built also belongs to the field of this invention.
In the method described herein above, it is known from prior art to connect the clamping element, for example in the form of a magnetizable steel plate, vertically adjustable with the machining table. If a nonmagnetic component to be machined is laid onto the component support of the machining table, the clamping element is moved down and pressed by means of activating the clamping magnets against the component to be machined. Subsequently a machining of the component fixed in this manner is possible. After machining, the clamping element is raised again so that the machined component can be passed on for further machining or transport. Here too, the configuration of a vertically adjustable clamping element calls for quite substantial space. The movable arrangement of the clamping element moreover burdens the design expenditure in the field of the machining table so that the space available in the area of the machining table is narrowed for other applications and machining possibilities.
Moreover, the invention relates to a method in which a first machining table is arranged in a charging position, and a second machining table in a machining position within the working area of a machining device. At least one component is positioned and fixed in a first step on the first machining table, whereupon the first machining table is shifted to the machining position and the second machining table to the charging position, using adjustment means for this purpose. At least one component is machined by the machining device and then taken away by the first machining table. At the same time, at least one component is arranged and fixed on the second machining table. Subsequently, both machining tables are so adjusted that they change their positions, i.e. the first machining table is positioned again into the charging position and the second machining table into the machining position. An appropriately configured device to execute this method is known.
Known from prior art as per DE 195 26 466 C1 is such a method and an appropriate device for cutting and/or welding of metal plates. In the known method, a multitude of machining tables are used which are transported in revolving a mode, running through a multitude of positions as described in the following. In a first position, a first component is positioned and fixed on the machining table. In a second position lying at a certain distance, a second component is so arranged on the machining table that it rests flush to the first component. In a third position, the two components are connected to each other by the aid of a machining device, sliding the machining table through the machining area of the machining device. In a fourth position, the finished component is taken-off from the machining table. Subsequently, the machining table is transported back to the first position, its home position. Though this method allows for a clearly defined flow of material from the first to the fourth position of the machining table, it calls for a very large space, particularly demanded by the transportation facility for transport of the machining tables.
In FIGS. 22 to 24 of the attached drawing, other methods and devices known by prior art are shown which particularly illustrate the flow of material as well as the great demand for space required in each case. FIG. 22 shows a machining table BT on which the two pre-blanks VP1 and VP2 are positioned in Step I. In Step II the machining table BT is shifted to a working area (shown in dotted lines) of a machining device BE with a field portal FP so that the two pre-blanks VP1 and VP2 can be welded to each other. In Step IV, the machining table BT is reset back to its home position and the finished product FP is taken-off in Step IV. Apart from a flow of material that crosses and/or runs opposite to itself, this configuration bears the disadvantage of a slow cycle time. For before it is possible to arrange new pre-blanks VP1 and VP2 on the machining table BT, it is first required to take-off the finished product FP.
FIG. 23 shows the course of another procedure which employs a second machining table BT2 in addition to the aforementioned method. In Step I, the pre-blanks VP1 and VP2 are positioned and fixed on the machining table BT1 arranged in the charging position, subsequently shifting the machining table BT1 in Step II into the working area of the machining device BE. Then, in Step IV, the machining table BT1 is reset back into its home position in which the finished product FP is taken-off in Step IV. In parallel thereto, but staggered in time, the same procedure runs with machining table BT2. Thus, the machining device can work more effectively, because two pre-blanks VP1 and VP2 can be processed to one finished product FP consecutively and almost without any time delay. But the disadvantages here too, are the great demand for space which is particularly needed by the much bigger configuration of the machining device. Other disadvantages result from the non-linear flow of material as well as due to the circumstance that the pre-blanks are laid-in and the finished blanks taken-off at different positions.
FIG. 24, conversely, shows an arrangement composed of four machining tables BT1 to BT4 which are arranged on a circular machining platform. In a first position, the two pre-blanks VP1 and VP2 are positioned on the machining table BT1 in Step I. In Step II, the platform is turned by 90xc2x0 so that the machining table BT1 is arranged in the working area of a machining device BE1. The machining of the two pre-blanks VP1 and VP2 takes place there.
By another rotation of the machining platform by 90xc2x0, another machining device BE2 is reached which allows for any further machining of the just welded pre-products. By another turn in Step IV, the machining table gets into the take-off position in which the finished product is taken-off in Step V. By another rotation by 90xc2x0 in Step VI, the machining table gets back into its home position and can be provided with another two pre-blanks VP1 and VP2.
From the illustrated working mode, the relevant device evidences a substantial space demand, because the machining platform, in particular, must have a suitable diameter in order to be able to machine pre-blanks of a usual size with dimensions in a range from 1 to 5 m.
Moreover, this invention also relates to a method for the provision of components in which a first pile of components is arranged in a first take-up area and a second pile of components in a second take-up area. With a reclaimer device, the components are then reclaimed either from the first pile or from the second pile. A device suitable for the execution of this method also belongs to the field of this invention.
FIGS. 25 and 26 of the attached drawing show two devices for the provision of components for the execution of the generic method. FIG. 25 shows two take-up areas identified as security areas SB1 and SB2 where pallets PA1 and PA2 can be positioned, for example by the aid of fork-lift trucks. Arranged on pallets PA1 and PA2 each are piles of equal pre-blanks VP. In the first Step I, the pallet PA1 is shifted into the take-off area shown in dotted lines. From there, the pre-blanks VP are reclaimed from the pile in Step H and consecutively passed-on to the machining device BE until the pile will have been reclaimed entirely. In Step IV, the pallet PA1 is reset back into its home position, and in Step IV, the second pallet PA2 is shifted into the take-off area shown in dotted lines. Then, in Step V, the pre-blanks VP from pallet PA2 are fed to the machining device until here, too, the whole pile of pre-blanks VP will have been worked-off. Subsequently, in Step VI, the pallet PA2 is reset back into its home position. At the same time, a new pallet PA1 has been introduced into the security area SB1 as supply NS1 which can then be processed for a further procedure at the start of a new cycle with Step I. Accordingly staggered in time, the supply NS2 for pallets PA2 is realized in security area SB2. Hereof, it results that apart from the demanded large space and apart from the relevant expenditure on fencing of two security areas SB1 and SB2, there is the disadvantage that the cycle rate during the pallet exchange is substantially delayed. In the device for provision of components as shown in FIG. 26, therefore, the two pallets PA1 and PA2 are fed to two different take-off areas shown in dotted lines. Besides, the course of the various process steps I to VI is configured appropriately as described in connection with FIG. 25. Though a constant cycle rate is thus ensured throughout for the feed of pre-blanks to a machining device, the demand for space and the expenditure on providing security areas is much higher versus the device shown in FIG. 25.
Hence, the technical problem to be solved by this invention is to reduce the disadvantages known from the prior art, particularly relative to the effectiveness of the flow of material in these processes and relative to the space demanded by the devices required for these processes.
According to this invention, the aforementioned technical problem is solved by a method for machining of at least one component consisting of a non-magnetic material, in which the component is positioned on at least one clamping magnet arranged on a machining table, in which at least one clamping element consisting of a magnetic material is arranged on the component side averted from the clamping magnet and in which the clamping magnets are activated and wherein the component is fixed in its position, with the clamping element being adapted to the shape of the component.
Thus, it is possible in a reliable manner, also for two-dimensional machining lines, no matter whether for connection of two components or for cutting-apart of one component, to fix at least one component in such a way that a secure fixing of the non-magnetic component to both sides of the machining line is ensured. Therefore, it allows for a flexible machining of different components which have bent or cornered machining lines.
For a connection of two components, these are positioned and fixed on the machining table. The clamping elements allotted to the components and arranged on the non-magnetic component side averted from the clamping magnets, expose an area of a pre-defined width along at least one machining line which in this case represents the contact line of the two components. Thus, the end effector of the machining device can connect, preferably by welding the two components in this exposed area.
However, if it is intended to cut a component apart, then it is first positioned on and fixed at the machining table. At least two clamping elements which in their shape correspond to the two components obtained after the component has been cut apart are so positioned that they expose an area with a defined width along at least one machining line. Subsequently, the component is cut apart along this line. In these two cases described herein above, the clamping elements ensure that adjacent to the machining line at least one component is reliably pressed against the component support of the machining table. Thus it is prevented that the component and/or components change(s) its (their) position(s) during machining. As the clamping element is adapted to the shape of the component, it can also be designated as a component-specific clamping element.
In a preferred manner, after machining of at least one component, at least one clamping element is taken-off from the machining table. Subsequently at least one clamping element is positioned on at least one deposition table and the machined component and/or the machined non-magnetic components is (are) taken-off from the machining table. The clamping element deposited on the deposition table can then be taken-off for a new charging procedure and be positioned, together with at least one new non-magnetic component to be machined onto the machining table arranged in the charging position. Thus, a circulation of clamping elements is generated which are transported from the deposition table to the machining table arranged in a charging position in order to position and fix a non-magnetic component on the component support with clamping magnets. Then, the machining table is set to the machining position in which the machining of at least one component is carried-out. Subsequently, the clamping element is transported back to the deposition table. Thus, the two positions in which the machining table is charged on the one hand, and discharged again on the other hand can be provided for separately of each other.
Hence, the method proposed by this invention provides for a high flexibility in the machining of non-magnetic components. On the one hand, the shape of the clamping elements can be adapted to the shape of the components to be machined. On the other hand, the guidance of the clamping elements in circulation bears the advantage that a directive flow of material can be provided for, without this calling for a high constructive expenditure on stationary clamping elements which would be required for positioning and machining at one and the same position of a machining table. In a particularly preferred manner, therefore, the mobile circulation of clamping elements can be applied with one machining table, alternately taking a charging position as well as a machining and a take-off position. In particular, this is given with the method and the appropriate device for machining of components which is described hereinafter and which can be designated as a double-shifting table.
As a matter of fact, the described method, by use of clamping elements, can also be applied if only one part of the components to be machined is non-magnetic, while the other components are magnetic. This may be of particular advantage if magnetic and non-magnetic components are to be welded to each other.
The technical problem outlined herein above is also solved by a method for machining of components by arranging two machining tables at different planes one above the other and by linearly shifting the machining tables between the charging position and the machining position. Thus it is ensured that the machining tables must be arranged at two defined positions only. On the one hand, it is the charging position at which the at least one component to be machined is positioned and fixed on the machining table. On the other hand, it is the machining position in which a machining device machines at least one component. Therefore, the device can also be designated as a xe2x80x9cdouble-shifting tablexe2x80x9d. In fact, the aforementioned configuration has an autonomous character, independent from the inventive method described herein above.
After machining, the machined component(s) is (are) taken-off from the machining table. The charging position and the machining position are arranged at a linear distance to each other and the flow of material is clearly defined. For the components to be machined are fed to the charging position, the machining table transports the components to the machining position and proceeding from this machining position, the finished components are taken-off for another machining and/or for off-transportation. Thus, the components realize a flow of material in one direction, which reduces the space demand of the relevant machining device. But the space demand is also reduced in that the components serving for the feed of the components to be machined and/or for off-transportation of finished components can be arranged at a narrow space near the machining device. For example, it isn""t required to realize both a charging and discharging at one position of the machining table.
The method described herein above and the relevant device can be employed on the one hand for connecting at least two components on the machining table. On the other hand, an application for cutting-apart of one component can be realized. The differences merely lie in how many components are positioned on the machining table and how many components have to be taken-off from the machining table in the machining position.
As the two machining tables are arranged as tables being movable above each other at different planes, it is a preferred manner to adapt the vertical position of an end effector of the machining device to the vertical position of the relevant machining table in the working area of the machining device. Thus the differences in height between the two machining tables are offset in a simple manner. Conversely, it is also possible, for example, to configure the lower table of the two machining tables as a vertically adjustable table so that it can be raised in the machining position by a defined distance. In that case, it will not be required to adapt the vertical position of the end effector.
Furthermore, it is a preferred way to provide a stopping frame by the aid of which the at least one component is shifted on the machining table. Here, too, it is preferred to adapt the vertical position of the stopping frame to the height position of the relevant machining table in the charging position.
Moreover, the at least one component is positioned by the aid of at least one jointing robot on the machining table. Likewise, it is also feasible to execute the take-off of the finished component from the machining table in the machining position by the aid of a reclaimer robot. For both robots it is then preferred to adapt the vertical position of the grabbing element of the jointing robot and/or of the reclaimer robot to the vertical position of the machining table arranged in the charging position and/or machining position.
On the whole, it becomes evident that the arrangement of the two machining tables at different planes is not detrimental to the method, since a difference in height depending on the arrangement of the machining table in the upper or lower plane can be offset simply and effectively because of the automated manipulation and machining of at least one component.
The following advantages result from the aforementioned course of the procedure as well as from the relevant set-up of the device. One the one hand, it ensures a clear flow of material from one side of the machining device to the other side so that the components do not meet each other or cross their way during one machining cycle. Another advantage lies in the small number of machining tables. It is because to realize the course of the procedure according to this invention, only two machining tables are required which have to be adapted in their clamping technique to the outer configuration of at least one component to be machined in order to execute a series production. Finally, the small number of machining tables and the clear flow of material lead to little demand for space.
The technical problem outlined herein above is also solved by a device for grabbing of two separate objects with a grabbing device comprised of a grab arm, a suction frame affixed to the grab arm, and a multitude of suction elements connected to the suction frame in that a grabbing device for grabbing of the first object is affixed to the grab arm and that the suction elements extend through the openings arranged in the first object and grab the second object. In fact, the aforementioned configuration has an autonomous inventive character independent of the inventive method described herein above.
On account of the aforementioned configuration of the grabbing device, it is a preferred manner of operation to grab the first object at first in one work step and to transport it to the deposition place of the second object. There, the suction elements are moved up to the surface of the second object, for the purpose of which openings are arranged in the first object according to the positions of the suction elements. Subsequently, the grab arm can transport both objects to the common disposition place. There, it is possible to deposit both objects in such a manner that the first and the second object can be aligned to each other and be positioned centrally.
For this purpose, both the suction frame, the arrangement of the suction elements and the grabbing device are preferably configured component-specifically. If the first object is made of a magnetic material, the grab device may also be of a magnetically effective configuration, apart from a generally possible mechanical configuration. The second object, on the contrary, may be of any material, merely its surface shall allow for the adherence of suction elements.
In another preferred manner, the-first object is configured as a clamping element made of a magnetic material and the second object is provided as a component made of a non-magnetic material. Thereby, it is possible to use the device for the grabbing of two separate objects with an aforementioned device for machining of components consisting of a non-magnetic material. With this device, it is in particular possible to make use of the advantage that merely one grab arm preferably manipulated by an appropriate robot is needed in order to position both the clamping element and the component to be machined on a machining table. Since both objects, i.e., the clamping element and the component, are moreover deposited simultaneously, substantially less time is needed for this process than if the grab arm first transported the component, and then the clamping element to the machining table.
In accordance with another, in fact autonomous doctrine, the technical problem outlined herein above is solved by the application of the method being the subject of this invention with a procedure for the provision of components in that the first take-up area and the second take-up area for the piles of components are arranged at least partly, preferably completely one above each other. In this manner, the advantage realized is that no time delay occurs during the exchange of piles of components, but that at least one pile of components is made available to a reclaimer robot. However, since the two piles of robots are arranged one above the other, the ground area of a device needed to realize the procedure of providing components is the ground area required for making available only one pile of components. Thus, the space demand needed to realize constant availability of one pile of components is cut into half as compared with prior art technology.
A compact arrangement of several devices for the provision of components is thus made possible.
This advantage will take effect especially if the positioning and machining of components is also accomplished in a narrow space, particularly if the machining tables on which the components are to be arranged and positioned are arranged in merely one charging position to this effect. However, by way of the configuration of this method and the device being the subject of the invention, direct access of three devices or more for provision of components to the charging position of the machining table and/or machining tables is made possible.
Moreover, it is preferred that the components of a pile lying one above the other are singularized by the aid of a singularization device and that the singularization device is moved by the aid of a lifting device at least within two vertical sections that correspond with the take-up areas. Thus, the singularization device can be positioned where the allocated take-off device, for example a reclaimer robot, takes-off single components from the pile. By the aid of the lifting device, only one singularization device is required for both take-up areas. This reduces the space demand and cuts costs.
The advantage of low costs on the whole is also achieved by the inventive device for providing of components. As the spatial area which an automatic take-off device like a reclaimer robot can have access to must be extensively protected from access by human beings, the aforementioned cut in space demand by half as compared with prior art technology also leads to a reduction in the expenditure on security measures. This leads to the aforementioned advantage in production costs of the inventive device for the provision of components.
The aforementioned methods and devices are preferably applied for a two-dimensional machining of plane components. But it is emphasized that the methods and devices are not restricted to a machining of two-dimensional components; that they are also suitable for a three-dimensional machining of components. As outlined before, the methods and devices can be utilized for joining, particularly for welding by means of a laser welding equipment. Moreover, the methods and devices can also be applied for cutting-apart a component, as one may readily realize. Even though the invention is described in detail hereinafter by way of examples of a laser welding equipment, it is not restricted to this application.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.